1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding tables and more specifically, to a folding table that provides stability-enhancing legs and a user-assembled work or play surface.
2. Background of the Invention
Tables with removable or folding legs provide a work or play surface that can be conveniently transported, set up, broken down, and stored. To provide that portability, such tables are often manufactured from lightweight materials such as plastic. Using lightweight materials, however, presents a challenge in providing a table that is sufficiently sturdy, strong, and durable for the intended use. Thus, product designers strive to strike the right balance in providing a portable, lightweight table that is sufficiently strong to withstand the rigors of its use.